Star Wars:Jedi Chronicles: The End Part 4
by Censes Fade
Summary: This is it! The last Shadow series book! Once again I do not own star wars all credit goes to George Lucas! I have been thinking about sending them in to the father of star wars, what do you think? should I?


Star Wars: The Jedi Chronicles

Shadow Sith Part 4

The End

By: Brandon Purinton

Chapter One

Regroup and Disperse

Shain and the group just re-took the Rebellion after being thrown in the brig while their ship's Admiral attempted to destroy the alliance with the Sith. Shain managed to salvage the alliance and is re-entering the bridge to make sure his team is alright and figure out what their next move is.

**Shain:** Well, seeing as how we're all here, we might as well have that meeting.

Cassandra tugs on her master's hoodie.

**Cassandra:** Master, the ship doesn't have a captain.

**Shain:** Right... and don't call me that.

**Cassandra:** (lowers her head so no one can see her face though her hood.) Sorry...

**Shain:** Mike, how would you like to have your own battleship?

**Michael:** Heck, yeah!

**Shain:** Good. I'll need you for a few missions, though... but for the most, part she's yours.

**Michael:** Awesome!

**Joel:** Who's all still missing?

**Jordin:** (from the back of the group) Katy, Cody, Nathan Hall and Shain's brother, Josh.

**Shain:** Right... Oh, Jordin you do know you are now assigned to Aria for the time being right?

**Jordin:** It's official?

**Aria:** Only if you want it to be.

**Jordin:** Yes, ma'am. (Jordin walks over and stands next to his new master)

**Nathan:** How are we gonna split ourselves up?

**Shain:** That's just it... It's going to take everyone to get Cody, him controlling armies and all. Nathan, I definitely want you on my brother. As for Nathan Hall, I don't know.

**Sara:** What about Paul? He has electricity.

**Jordan:** Yeah! He could just shock him! bzzzzt! and explode!

The group laughs at the 10 year old.

**Aria:** (smiling) I don't think we want Nathan to explode, buddy.

**Dudley:** Aria's right; we want him beat, not fried.

**Michael:** Awwee, but I like fried chicken.

**Elena:** What if Shain went after Nate... He has water too, doesn't he?

**Jacklinea:** Why bother fighting fire with fire... or water with water in this case? He'd just get a bigger puddle.

**Shain:** Actually, that's not bad, as long as I can match his power. I could be a distraction for whoever is fighting.

**Paul:** Well, Aria could transform into a sea creature.

**Aria:** I haven't had shapeshifting that long. I can't just zap into a Zillo beast all of a sudden.

Anthony, Willie, and Shain laugh.

**Aria:** What?

**Anthony:** (trying to hold his smile in but isn't doing a good job) Nothing.

**Aria:** (understanding) I did _not_...

Anthony and Shain nod their heads. Anthony with his smirk and Shain with his "yeah, ya did" smile. Willie is still laughing both nervously because he thinks it's funny and ironic.

**Aria:** Not funny, William! I must've destroyed everything I touched!

**Willie:** Relax, Aria; Shain healed the Jedi you killed and there's only a few craters from where you stuck your big feet.

Aria gives Willie a glare that can kill.

**Cassandra:** Silence is the perfect expression of scorn... may I suggest you be quiet before she decides to kill you?

There is a moment of silence in the group when Shain breaks it.

**Shain:** So, who's going to go with me after Nathan? Or am I going to split everyone up evenly, then we'll all hit Cody?

**Aria:** I like option B... as long as I don't end up going with Willie.

**Elizabeth:** Option B sounds nice.

**Shain:** Any objections?

**Carl:** Nope!

**Shain:** Alright, here's your groups: Jacob, Jordan, Ben, Aria, Jordin, Willie, Carl, Nathan, Paul and Dudley - you guys are going after my brother.

**Aria:** What?

**Shain:** Everybody else, you're coming with me. Let's move out!

The group turns to leave when Shain is stopped by a very annoyed Aria.

**Aria:** Maybe you didn't hear me. I said _don't_ put me with Willie; did you catch that?

**Shain:** I did.

**Aria:** Then why on earth did you put me with him _and_ Carl? You know I don't work well with them.

**Shain:** Because I need everyone to be unified together for this last fight. You're gonna have to learn to set aside the words "annoying" and "obnoxious" and get over yourself. If there is the slightest fracture in this group, it could be the end of us. Just please try and get along with them. I don't care if you have to treat them like little kids.

**Aria:** Oh, is _that _what you do?

Shain starts walking away.

**Shain:** Nope! If ya can't beat'm, join them! (grinning from ear to ear)

**Aria:** (to herself) The old Shain is back... goofy, irrational and pull-together-leader.

Aria catches up to her new padawan.

**Aria:** Hey, Jordin... I just want to say how much I appreciate you being ok with my teaching you. To be honest, I don't think I'm ready to have a padawan.

**Jordin:** It's nothing...

**Aria:** But it is. I know I'd never forgive the person who killed Master Shakk Ti. Especially if we were friends... That takes a lot of character.

**Jordin:** It's nothing, really. You weren't yourself - I get that. I was once shadow too, ya know...

**Aria:** Thanks. You're one of the few that has said that to me.

**Jordin:** No problem.

Jordin smiles and climbs into ship and prepares for takeoff. The group splits up, the two teams heading for Hoth and Kamino.

Chapter Two

Josh

The group lands on the cold icy planet of Hoth near the mountains. The group manages to find a cave for shelter.

**Ben:** Does anyone else smell anything funny?

**Aria:** Ugh! It smells awful in here! Like... dead things!

**Paul:** What do you guys suppose is further down the cave?

**Nathan I.:** I don't know. We should go find out!

**Aria:** Focus! We're here to find Joshua, _not_ to go exploring!

**Jacob:** Yeah! The sooner we find Joshy, the better.

Nathan gets a fire going and everyone is trying to get warm.

**Dudley:** Uh, guys? I think I know why it smells like rotting flesh in here.

**Willie:** Why is that, Dudley?

**Carl:** Maybe it has to do with them!

The group looks down the hallway to see about fifteen big, white, furry, angry looking Wampas standing only a few yards off, quite ticked that there are intruders in their cave.

**Aria:** (quietly) I suggest we get out of here.

**Nathan I.:** Let's go!

The group gets up and heads for the exit when suddenly a hooded figure drops from the mouth of the cave. His face darkened by the brown Jedi cloak he is wearing. He opens a ice blue lightsaber and lifts his head, smirking at the group.

The Jedi come to a screeching halt as they slide across the snow and ice. Paul and Dudley, who were in back, turn around and Force-blast the wampas down the cave. Josh raises his right arm, commanding the ice and snow to rise from the ground and block the entrance.

**Ben:** Wait! Josh!

Ben slams his fist into the ice wall.

**Aria:** We have bigger problems than Josh right now, Ben.

The group turns around to see the wampas getting back up.

**Dudley:** Can't you control them, Aria?

**Aria:** It's a Shadow world, and I don't think I've trained long enough even to-

**Paul:** No time for long explanations!

Paul sends a few bolts of electricity down the cave to stun them.

**Jordin:** That works...

**Paul:** That will do it for a while. Now, how the heck do we get out of here?

Suddenly, spikes come out of the ice barrier Josh created.

**Twins:** Uh-oh...

**Nathan:** Don't panic...

The wall starts moving toward them. Nathan starts heating the temperature of the tunnel. The ice wall melts about six feet before it reaches them. Nathan's hands start glowing red-hot, and he starts melting his way through the ice.

**Paul:** Can't you go any faster?

**Nathan:** Not really. Why?

**Willie:** 'Cause them wampas are getting back up!

The twins, Paul and Dudley rush down the hall way to fight off the wampa's. Benjamin runs straight for the wall of ice that is getting thinner and thinner.

**Aria:** Benjamin Cole Purinton, don't you-

Benjamin teleports through the ice wall to the other side of the wall. Which is just what Josh is waiting for. The snow and wind is blowing Ben's hair everywhere as he searches the whiteout for his brother. He takes his glasses off and hooks them through the top of his shirt.

A giant block of ice rises out of the ground. It turns to a powdery snow and blows away. There stands Joshua, a dark brown Jedi cloak framed by the white snow. Ben grabs half of his split staff and opens it. Josh raises his arms and Ben freezes where he stands.

**Josh P.:** This is going to be too easy.

Ben teleports out of the ice, leaving a perfect ice sculpture of himself.

**Josh P.:** I don't think that was very smart of you... I'm going to enjoy this.

Ben yells his battle cry and rushes his brother. When Ben gets close, Josh opens his lightsaber and rolls it around in his wrist. He steps around him and shoots a ice spear into Ben's back. Ben hits the ground seconds later, dead.

Josh turns to the wall of ice and puts up another wall behind Carl, who is closest to the door. Carl whips around and hits the thick wall of ice

**Carl:** Hey! What's the big idea?

**Willie:** Carl! Nathan, hurry up!

Nathan stops heating the ice.

**Nathan:** (tired) It's too thick... I can't.

Carl and Sara starts getting pushed toward the wall of ice Josh originally put up.

**Carl:** No! No, no, no, no!

Sara screams. They put their arms out and shut their eyes. Josh melts the rest of the wall down; the wall pushes Carl though the hole and Sara is crushed by the two walls. When his feet hit the snow he falls on his face. Josh laughs at Carl.

Carl looks up and sees Josh standing over him. In one motion, Carl gets to his feet, spinning his green staff lightsaber. Josh steps aside and goes to stab him with a ice shard. Carl, continuing forward uses the Force pull out his single blade out and turn it on.

The ice melts right into the saber. Carl puts his saber back on his belt without ever touching it. He turns around, towering over Josh. Josh opens his lightsaber; his crystal ice blue reflects off the snow. Carl slams the right side of his saber down. Josh blocks above his head with both his hands.

Carl jerks his left half of his saber around to strike Josh's side. Josh spins around and blocks the blow. Josh uses the Force to push Carl backwards. Before he lands, Josh makes a big ice crystal with many different sharp parts and it stabs into him. Blood start running all over the ice and snow, melting it.

**Josh P.:** Next?

He turns around when all of a sudden, his ice wall explodes. There stand the twins, Paul, Aria, Jordin, Willie, Nathan, Dudley and one of the wampas.

**Twins:** Ben!

**Willie:** Carl!

**Aria:** Oh, no...

**Paul:** (darkly) Get him...

Paul and Dudley rush forward as the first wave. Josh takes some ice and forms it around one of the two's feet, tripping them up. Josh twists his wrist and the ice shifts, breaking Dudley's and Paul's ankles. They both holler. Paul, who's now ticked off, uses Force lightning on Josh.

Josh spins backwards though the air after getting hit by the shock. Paul can't focus due the excruciating pain in his ankle. Josh is still lying in the snow; he grips his hands together and pushes down on the snow, getting up. At the same time, he shoves Paul's arms deep into the ice.

The twins both use a mind trick on Josh to make him think they all are attacking at once. Josh pulls snow and ice around himself and steps back into the blizzard to cloak himself. The twins lose track of him and lose their mind trick.

**Aria:** Stay on guard. He's sneaky.

**Willie:** We know he's sn-

Suddenly Willie is frozen in a solid block of ice. Nathan starts heating Willie but the more he unthaws him, the more frozen he becomes.

**Aria:** Stop! We have to think this one through!

**Jordin:** Sh!...

Josh has built up ice spikes on his arms that come to a razor sharp point. Jordin shuts his eyes and listens. He shuts out the loud noise of the blizzard and hard winds. For a moment, he hears each individual snow flake hit the ground.

He quickly silences them and can hear everyone's breathing. He can almost see everyone that's present. He hears the crunching of Joshua's footsteps getting closer and harder. Then suddenly they are silenced with a breeze.

Jordin spins to his left three-hundred-sixty degrees and uses the Force to pull Josh away from Aria, whom he is about to stab in the back, assassin style. Jordin slams Josh into the ground head-first. Jordin uses the Force to pull his master's blue lightsaber-knife to himself and cuts off Josh's necklace.

**Aria:** Thanks, Jordin.

He rolls Josh over, picks up his crystal and throws it to Aria. She steps aside and lets it land in the snow.

**Aria:** Sorry... I'm never touching one of those again.

Jacob scoops it up out of the snow and sticks it in his pocket.

**Jacob:** I'm cold.

**Jordan:** Me, too.

**Jacob:** Can we go back to the ship and make some hot chocolate?

**Aria:** As soon as we get everyone in their ships.

The group gets everyone to their ships and programs the auto pilot for the Rebellion. Aria makes sure that those who were killed or injured go first, so they don't lose any more teammates.

Chapter Three

Nathan Hall

Joel, Luna, Cassandra, Jacklinea, Eve, Elena, Anthony, Andrew, Shain, Michael, Elizabeth, and Sarah land on south side of the Kamino cloning facility. It takes them couple hours longer to reach Kamino because it's so far beyond the outer rim.

They are spaced out on two different platforms. Shain, Cassandra, Jacklinea, Eve, and Andrew get a good running start, and then leap as far as they can to the other hanger, which is a great distance, especially with the wind and rain.

The other Jedi use the Force to grab a hold of their friends and pull them over. The group walks up to the door to the cloning facility and enter. Down the hall come eight Kamino guards, blaster assault rifles in hand.

**Elena:** Run!

Everyone runs except for Joel, Shain, and Michael. Luna, Cassandra and Elizabeth stop and turn around.

**Elizabeth:** Aren't you coming?

**Joel:** Go! We got your back!

Shain opens his elemental saber. It opens up in the water stage. Michael opens his green saber, holding it with a reverse grip in his right hand, and Joel opens his purple saber. The cloners start firing at the three boys. The three start backing down the hallway.

**Michael:** Why are _they_ after us again?

**Shain:** It's Censes; if they ain't evil or naturally dark, they're shadow.

Mike deflects a blaster shot back into one of the guard's neck. A few guards fumble to see if their man is alright. Mike, Shain, and Joel bolt down the hallway. Anthony uses the Force to pull Shain and Joel into a side room on the left side of the inner ring.

Mike turns into the room from behind. There lie six of the cloners that the rest of the group knocked out. Joel and Shain slide across the floor. They shut the door and wait for the cloners to run by.

**Shain:** Couldn't have just set us down?

**Luna:** Joel! Are you ok? You're not hurt, are you?

**Joel:** I'm fine.

**Shain:** Next time, how about _not _throwing us across the floor?

**Anthony:** Sorry. I didn't want to miss you guys and have you slam into the corner or something.

Anthony grins and smiles. Shain and Joel laugh.

**Shain:** Yeah, that would be bad.

Anthony helps them up off the ground.

**Elena:** What's our plan?

**Shain:** Well, I was thinking run.

**Jacklinea:** _That's_ your plan? You are such an idiot...

**Andrew:** An idiot that comes up with plans that work!

**Shain:** Thanks... Andrew, you're going to run out first and make sure the path is clear. We're just gonna continue around the outer edge of this building. When we get to the bridge, we go topside; up and over the next four buildings, then drop in and walk the last building so we can be pretty dry and warm before we fight Nathan again and back down on the northeast platform where Nathan should be.

**Sarah:** Won't we be wet?

**Shain:** We got two options: instant dry or blow dry.

**Cassandra:** Water or wind?

**Shain:** You guessed it!

**Elizabeth:** You make the worst plans...

**Luna:** But oddly, they usually work.

**Eve:** Well, let's try it.

The whole group takes off down the hallway. Andrew normally wouldn't get point, but the leftover shadow power allows him to outrun even Shain. Shain and Joel are next in line, followed closely by Sarah, Anthony and Elena. Everyone else is running in a big pack behind them.

Every time they come upon a cloner or a guard, Andrew uses the Force to slam them into the wall. The group makes it around the building and into the bridge hallway leading to the next building. The group rests for a few minutes before Michael bust out the glass and jumps for the roof.

**Elizabeth:** Guess it's time to move.

Everyone jumps out onto the roof of the next building. They get to the third building when Cassandra slips off the roof. She grabs Jacklinea's ankle, pulling the other padawan with her.

**Cassandra:** SHAIN!

**Jacklinea:** You idiot!

Shain and Eve whip around, reach out with the Force and grab the two padawans. Suddenly, Shain flicks his elemental saber twice and a big pillar of water shoots up from below, pushing them back to the top of the building. He shuts off the saber.

**Jacklinea:** That was kinda fun...

**Eve:** Yeah... let's just not do it again.

They continue to the next building, Force-blast a window and climb inside. Shain double-flicks his saber again to get it back to the water. He pulls the water off everyone's bodies, hair and clothes. They make their way around to the north landing platform on the outside of the building.

The group makes their way around the circular building to the door. Shain and Mike peek their heads around the corner though the clear glass doors out into the rain. There is a flash of lightning with thunder following shortly after. They see Nathan sitting out in the rain, meditating and waiting. Strangely, he doesn't look the least bit wet.

**Elizabeth:** How are we going to do this?

**Luna:** Well, Shain has that special saber. Maybe he could use it to slow down Nathan's water manipulation while the rest of us fight him?

**Andrew:** Not bad... but Shain is our best fighter, and Nathan was trained to be a Jedi Brute...

**Shain:** You're gonna have to make do.

**Eve:** Besides, there's eleven of us and one of him.

**Michael:** Let's do it!

Shain runs out first into the pouring rain. He double-flicks his saber to get it to the water stage. But you couldn't even tell that it was turned on because of all the waves splashing up against the cloning facility.

**Nathan H.:** Biggest mistake of your life, coming here.

The rest of the group lines up on both sides of Shain. Each lightsaber comes on one by one, each making its own distinct sound. Nathan puts his right hand on the ground next to him and kicks his body out, goes up into a hand-stand, then lands on his feet facing the group.

He opens his blue lightsaber. The ten fighters charge forward. Nathan bends a wave into a thick wall of water and pulls it across the platform to take them out. Shain bends the water so it snakes around them. As the group runs forward, Shain pushes the water back toward Nathan.

A small X-wing class ship with Jedi Order and Galactic Republic emblems on it breaks through the atmosphere. As it gets closer, you can see the secondary color is cerulean blue... meaning it can only be Aria's ship.

**Nathan H.:** So, Shain learned how to use his toy, huh?

Joel uses his power to blast a small hole in the wall just as they get up to Nathan. Michael and Sarah are the only two that make it though the wall before it gets slammed shut as Nathan starts pushing the wall back and making it thicker.

Eve soars into the sky, flying over the wall. Jacklinea uses the Force to jump over, using some of her shadow ability to help her with the jump. Joel and Luna use their power again to blast a bigger hole in the wall - Shain uses his power to keep the hole open as everyone passes though the gap.

Nathan is still managing to hold all ten of them off. The wall of water melts back into the ocean. Nathan blocks Sarah's and Mike's attempts to stab him in the back. He brings his saber around and catches Cassandra's face, scarring it.

She backs out and the crystal heals the burn before Shain can blink. Nathan kicks Andrew in the face, and then bends water up everyone's nose and in their mouths, drowning them all. He turns to Shain, who is the last one standing. Aria runs up beside Shain from inside the building. She sees the group lying on the ground, dead. Cassandra runs back next to Shain.

**Aria:** (breathless) Problem?

**Shain:** Tell me about it...

**Nathan H.:** (short of breath) I'll give you guys... a few minutes...

**Aria:** Carl, Ben, Sara, and Willie - all killed... Dudley and Michael have broken ankles.

**Shain:** If you haven't noticed, I've got my own problems right now...

He nods his head to the girls, signaling them to follow him and attack. The three run toward Nathan. Shain runs off to Nathan's right. Cassandra is off to the left, with Aria up the middle. Shain gets there first. Nathan swings at Shain's head; Shain drops to the ground, spins around and hits Nathan's legs.

He starts to fall when the water off the platform pulls together into a pillar that halts his fall, then launches him to his feet. Cassandra jumps over Nathan's lightsaber and kicks him right in the chest. Nathan falls back, hits the platform and is back on his feet.

Aria thrusts both her pink lightsabers at him. He slams his lightsaber into hers. He twists his wrist as Aria continues moving forward. She slips past Nathan after the sabers rotate around. Nathan steps to the side and puts his saber behind his back as he is stepping forward.

She spins around and slams her left saber against his. He flicks her saber away as she brings her other saber down for a block. He twists his wrist and Aria's saber flies from her right hand. He turns and runs for the edge of the platform as Shain and Cassandra get up.

He dives into the ocean. As soon as he hits the sea, it stops raining. Shain dries up the platform so it's not so slippery. Aria, Shain and Cassandra peer over the edge into the water. Slowly, a gorog made out of water rises from the ocean with Nathan in the middle.

**Shain:** How the heck am I supposed to beat one made out of water? They're hard enough to kill made out of flesh!

Nathan raises the water up and starts pushing it toward the three on the plat form Shain struggles to hold the water back, but it keeps coming. Finally, Shain gives in and the water rushes forward.

**Aria:** Don't just give up!

**Cassandra:** You can do it!

Shain glares at the wall of water. He waits for Nathan to stop putting effort into it and just as the water gets to them, Shain blasts the wall back into the ocean. A small puddle lands on their heads.

**Aria:** I find that anti-climatic...

**Cassandra:** Yeah... me, too...

**Shain:** Thanks, guys.

The water shoots off from their bodies and out of their clothes.

**Shain:** Run!

Shain Force-pushes the girls off the landing platform onto the walkway leading inside. The doors open and the girls slide to a stop just inside the doors. Shain uses the Force to pick the rest of the group up and starts running.

The girls are a bit confused until they look outside to see a giant wall of water flowing straight down for the platform. Shain uses the Force to throw everyone down toward the doors. They land inside just as the wall of water hits the platform, pulling it under the ocean.

**Aria:** No!

**Cassandra:** SHAIN!

Both hold their breath for a moment, hoping their leader will re-emerge from the water. But the only movement is the waves breaking against the walkway.

**Aria:** (sadly) Come on, Cass. We've got to help the others, at least.

The girls start pumping water out of the group's lungs, hoping Shain's crystal is still close enough to heal him.

Shain flicked his lightsaber over to wind and formed an air bubble around him just before the water hit. When the wave crashed down, he changed the air pressure to normal so he wasn't crushed between the air pressure and the steel platform.

He swims up into Nathan's water gorog and flicks over to his water saber just before he gets to Nathan, as he takes his last breath of air for a while as his air bubbles to the surface. The two begin fighting under water. Neither can see Shain's lightsaber, because its made of water.

Nathan comes after Shain. Shain blocks a high shot, then another one from his right side. His beam is pointing toward his feet. Nathan uses the Force to push Shain out of the water. Shain shoots out of the water head first like a torpedo toward the building.

He does a one-eighty spin while doing half a back flip before landing on the roof. He grabs the roof's edge with his right hand, flips down and in though the doors.

**Cassandra:** (wiping the tears from her eyes) Shain!

She runs to him, stepping over her teammates, who now revive because of the presence of the healing crystal..

**Aria:** (relived and smiling) Should've know better then to think you were dead... What _does_ kill you?

**Shain:** Everything; this puppy just heals me. (pats his chest where his crystal is hanging) My question is... what _will _killme?

**Cassandra:** Where's Nathan?

**Shain:** Still in that water gorog...

Shain's eyes widen.

**Shain:** (yelling) Hit the deck!

Shain takes Cassandra down to the ground and they all cover their heads. They wait a few moments and nothing happens. The group sits up.

**Aria:** Ok, that was _really_ anti-climatic...

**Anthony:** I would have to say that I agree with you on that.

Shain jumps to his feet and looks outside. Nathan didn't know where Shain had landed. He sees Shain and starts making his way to him. Shain double flicks his saber to get it back to water. He is holding it with a reverse grip.

Suddenly Nathan's water gorog gets stuck by lightning. The water falls away from him and his body hangs in mid air for a split second. As he falls into the ocean, they can see the lightning destroyed his shadow crystal. Shain uses the Force to pull Nathan out of the water.

He dries him off and throws him over his shoulder. The crystal heals the newest-saved member of the group. Shain turns around and jumps inside with his saber still on. Shain shuts off his lightsaber, feeling extremely tired. He starts staggering around with Nathan on his shoulder.

**Elena:** Are you ok?

**Shain:** Who turned out the liii-

Shain collapses on top of Nathan.

**Andrew:** Didn't that happen last time he used the saber for a long period of time?

**Aria:** Is he going to be alright?

**Luna:** Dizziness, loss of sight followed by collapsing? I'd say a few hours of sleep and he'll be ok.

**Elena:** Of course, Joel got the smart padawan.

**Aria:** We need to hurry back to the Rebellion to heal everyone else; some of them got too close to Josh.

The group starts making their way through the facility. They get to the ships, set Nathan and Shain's ships for auto-pilot and head home.

Chapter Four

Premonitions

The group flies back to the Rebellion. The instant they carry Shain into sick bay, Carl, Willie, Dudley, Michael, and Sara are healed. Willie sits up, shivering.

**Willie:** Did he pass out again?

**Andrew:** Yes, he did.

**Dudley:** How are we gonna expect to beat Censes if Shain keeps passing out every time he uses that lightsaber for a long period of time?

**Eve:** I'm sure Shain has a plan. He always does.

**Michael:** Except for when he doesn't.

**Carl:** Which is most of the time.

**Sarah:** Nooo, Shain has a plan.

**Ben:** He does? What is it?

**Sarah:** (grinning from ear to ear) Shain's back-up plan is always _not_ to have a plan.

The group laughs as Shain starts to stir, just like he did the last time he passed out. Shain's little brother Jordan is the first to notice.

**Jordan:** What's wrong with Shain?

The group turns and looks over where Shain and Nathan Hall are lying.

**Willie:** I don't know…

Willie walks over to the computer that is monitoring Shain.

**Willie:** Everything checks out… Wait a second… He's having a nightmare.

Willie moves his hand over Shain's forehead. He sees Shain's vision, but it's really fuzzy, meaning it may or may not come true. Shain is fighting Censes, not only physically drained, but emotionally. Much of the temple is destroyed from their battle.

One by one, Censes slaughters Shain's friends and then his brothers, forcing Shain to watch. Censes kills Shain and manages to pull the galaxy into total darkness and evil forever with no hope of ever going back. Shain and Josh both jolt up out of the beds.

**Willie, Shain, Jacob, Jordan, Ben and Josh:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The group jumps due to the sudden screaming.

**Cassandra:** What happened?

**Sara:** What did you see?

**Shain:** (breathing hard) I saw two things… I saw a fifth element on the lightsaber... and our deaths…

The group falls silent and everyone becomes very solemn.

**Shain:** I'm not sure if we are going to live or die… The first one we all lived and there was a fifth element. The second one we lost- -

**Josh P.** Our lives…

**Nathan:** Wait... you all just?

All five brothers and Willie nod their heads. The twins run over to their oldest brother and hug him.

**Jacob:** I don't want to die.

**Shain:** That's not going to happen. Not on my watch.

Shain jumps up off the chair and walks out of the room.

**Aria:** Where's he going?

**Willie:** I have an idea. Let me know when Nathan comes to.

Willie walks down to the training room where he finds Shain, training. He is more aggressive in his fighting style, using Force-push. He has the holobots, which he has programmed to look like Censes, set to maximum difficulty, and it still doesn't compare to Censes.

**Willie:** Shain... what are you doing?

**Shain:** I'm training!

Shain lets out a yell as he blasts a bot into the wall. Each time he hits a droid with his saber, it sounds like big rocks and boulders being smashed into a metal building with lightsaber sounds. Willie walks to the center of the room and uses the Force to push Shain.

Shain slides across the floor. He looks at Willie for a second, and flips to his feet. Willie opens his lightsaber, knowing Shain needs to fight his emotions out and think things though. Shain rushes up to Willie.

He swings his saber with both hands from his right. Willie blocks with one hand. Shain's attacks look stronger and more aggressive than usual, but he is flicking his wrist before the sabers connect and stopping his arms just before contact.

Shain is still using his earth saber. Ben, Jacob, Jordan, Paul, Joel, and Aria all walk in sit down and watch the two best friends, trying to figure out what happened. Shain strikes down and Willie shifts the strike to Shain's left. Willie steps in and hits Shain in the chest with his left arm. Shain steps back in with a thrust. The two continue to fight while they talk.

**Shain** What, Willie?

Shain spins around and there is a break in the fight while their sabers sizzle against each other.

**Shain:** What the heck is going on in my head! Is it Censes, messing with my head?

Willie flips the saber out of Shain's hand. The saber spins around Shain's wrist. Shain grabs it. Willie thrust his saber at Shain. He leans backwards and blocks. He shoves Willie's saber away from him then the two spin around and clash their sabers together once more.

**Shain:** Is it... God?... The Force?

Willie uses the Force to push Shain up and back. Shain lands on his back. Willie steps in with his saber to Shain's throat. Shain's eyes widen.

**Jacob:** Whoa...

**Willie:** You ever think it was you?

Shain's face goes from angered and frustrated to solemn. The boys shut their lightsabers off and Willie helps Shain up.

**Shain:** What do you mean?

**Willie:** This whole time Censes has control of the galaxy, you've hated yourself for it. It's not your fault. Just let it go. As for your dreams, that's still you. You're so afraid of losing us, it's going to destroy you. Go take a little vacation. Revan was able to take back Naboo. Go relax there and find yourself.

**Shain:** But...

**Sarah:** (walking up to them) Willie's right. We could all use a small vacation to unwind. We have to be calm to fight our best.

**Shain:** We have four months before Doom's Day! We can't just stop!

**Joel:** Exactly: we have four months. We can afford to take two weeks off and get our heads on right.

**Paul:** (snorts) Like you ever have it on straight.

**Aria:** Enough, boys!

**Shain:** But... who's going to finish the battle plans for war? Censes isn't going take a break! We shouldn't, either!

**Paul:** You're going to go crazy if you continue. Take two weeks off, and then we can take Cody.

**Shain:** A week.

**Eve:** A week and a half.

Shain pauses for a moment.

**Shain:** Fine... (he takes a deep breath) Naboo?

**Eve:** Oh, yes! I can't wait!

**Shain:** Why wait? Let's go now, so we can get back.

Shain walks out of the room.

**Paul:** Knowing him, we're going to have to work hard to keep him from training.

**Willie:** Yeah... I know.

**Joel:** He's just soo... dark.

**Sarah:** I miss the old funny him.

**Jacob:** Yeah, me too.

**Ben:** I like it; he actually gets things done.

**Jordan:** Shut up, Ben!

**Willie:** Come on, guys; no more fighting, please.

**Aria:** We've all been fighting too much lately.

**Paul:** Even I'm sick of the fighting.

The group just looks at Paul.

**Sarah:** Well, we should go pack!

The group waits for Nathan to wake up. They bring him up to speed and get their stuff packed up. They spend the next week and a half on Naboo. The group has to fight to keep Shain from thinking about what is going on in the galaxy. They manage to get him to cool off a little, but not much.

Chapter Five

Pie?

After a week and a half on Naboo, the group heads back to their ship to plan the assault of Mandalore. They put their stuff away and meet in a conference room.

**Shain:** This is it... The last fight before we go to Coruscant. Really, this isn't even a fight. This is the first real battle. I don't expect this to be a one-day fight. After all, we're fighting fallen Jedi and Mandalorians.

Shain sets his holocom in the center of the table and a map of a Mandalorian camp comes up. Around the camp are impossible-to-climb green mountains. There are two basic parts to this fortress: the main gate, which you have to go through a forest, then a cave to get to the camp. The second way, which you have to cross a big open field and a lake to use, leaves you totally exposed to blaster fire.

**Shain:** This is where Cody is holding out. I'm going to have us Jedi come in through this cave here. (points to the main entrance) A small squad will be coming with us. After that will come waves of troopers.

**Dudley:** What are you gonna do about that back door?

**Shain:** Nothing, unless you got an idea.

**Michael:** You can't just leave them an escape route.

**Dudley:** Yeah, don't we have any drop ships?

Shain hits a button on a remote in his hands that brings up a list of ships that they have acquired so far in their fleet.

**Joel:** We only have four drop ships?

**Shain:** Yeah...

**Dudley:** Can I see that?

Shain tosses him the remote. Dudley programs the four drop ships and the group into a simulation of the battle.

**Dudley:** Here's where we're coming in. The drop ships come in. (some ships fly in to the picture and land down in the north side of the valley and drop men)

**Michael:** They'll be trapped with nowhere to run.

**Aria:** Excuse me... but where's our fallback position?

**Shain:** The woods.

**Elizabeth:** What about the other men on the north side?

The three boys look at each other, then the map.

**Sarah:** You don't mean to tell us you have no way of-

**Michael:** Wait... we're thinking.

**Paul:** Ray shields.

**Shain:** Good idea! We can have a ray shield wall at night and have a smaller one on a cover point during the day!

**Carl:** That's better.

Shain walks down to the end of the table and leans on it. Paul walks over to the wall and leans against it with one foot up on the wall.

**Shain:** Say... where's Willie and Andrew?

**Joel:** I asked them to help some of the clones fix a broken cell generator in the brig.

**Shain:** Oh, ok; we'll bring them up to speed later.

Paul slowly shakes his head "no" and puts his foot down, signaling Willie and Andrew to use the other door at the other end of the room.

**Josh P.:** Won't we lose all the ground we gain if we're retreating to the woods every night?

**Shain:** You're right... we'll have to do the ray shield thing on both sides of the valley. Hey, wait a second - Willie and Andrew aren't mechanically in-

Shain's sentence is cut off by two pies on both sides of his face. The group laughs at Shain, who is now covered in pie. Shain peels away the pie from his face and looks at Joel.

**Shain:** (sounding annoyed) _You_ were in on this, weren't you?

**Joel:** (grinning) I couldn't just pass that up.

Shain licks some of the coconut cream pie off his lip.

**Shain:** Well... Why waste a perfectly good coconut cream pie?

He takes the pie on his hands from his eyes and throws it at Joel, hitting him in the face. He turns around as Willie and Paul run out of the room. Cassandra, seeing where this is going, climbs under the table and Aria shape shifts into a mouse and scurries into her pocket as Andrew hits Shain with another pie.

Shain smears his messy hands all over Andrew's face. Paul and Willie come back in, throwing pies at everyone in the room. Shain whips his face off and gets Willie back. The next fifteen minutes are filled with laughter and fun.

Cassandra has climbed under the table to keep from getting pied but still gets spattered from the pies flying everywhere. After a while, things calm down a bit.

**Shain:** Everybody hit the showers and get ready to go.

**The Group:** Aww...

**Nathan H.** We should do something like that again!

**Nathan I.:** Yeah! That was a lot of fun!

The group showers and heads down to the hanger bay where about three hundred men are waiting and about fifty Jedi are waiting for the group, already briefed on the plan.

Chapter Six

Planning the Assault

Shain divides the group into two groups. Dudley, Anthony, Joel, Luna, Josh P., Michael, Elizabeth, Eve, Jacklinea, Paul, Carl, Sara and Nathan Ingram in one group and Shain, Cassandra, Ben, Jacob, Jordan, Elena, Andrew, Sarah, Aria, Jordin, Willie, and Nate Hall in the second. Shain has eight packs he is using to carry because combined they are too heavy for him to carry all together.

**Cassandra:** Where are we going, master?

**Shain:** Mandalore, and please don't call me that.

**Cassandra:** Sorry... I have got to remember that.

Shain looks over his group as they are splitting off into two drop ships he hands Cassandra, Jordin and Nathan Hall a pack for his team. He keeps a pack for himself and gives Michael, Dudley, Paul, and Nathan Ingram a pack.

**Shain:** It's ok... These are shields for you guys; they will stretch out though the whole battle field. Hey, Anthony... Come here.

**Anthony:** What's up?

**Shain:** If we dropped you off over one of the ridges near the center of camp, could you use battle meditation for us? Something is telling me that Cody's gonna have it.

**Anthony:** Sure, no problem. I'm sure Cody will be stronger than me, but I'll do my best.

**Bastila Shan:** Might I be able to help?

Anthony turns around and to his surprise there stands his Jedi master, who taught him how to use battle meditation.

**Anthony:** Master Shan! No way!

**Bastila:** (bows) Greetings, Anthony; I apologize for my absence in these last few months. The council needed me elsewhere.

Anthony returns the bow.

**Anthony:** Sure, you can help me! That would be great!

**Shain:** All right! Let's hit the road, Jack!

**Josh P.:** But wouldn't that hurt?

**Shain:** Ha ha. Yes, Josh, that would hurt... it's good to have you back. Alright, let's move!

The Jedi and troops all climb into the drop ships and take off Mandalore. The group meets up with Revan's, Malak's and General Grievous's fleets over Mandalore - the assembled blockade has already crippled the Mandalorian fleet.

Their ships are repairable, but it will take some time. The Sith and the Jedi land on Mandalore and reach the woods. Shain stops them once they get to the wood's edge.

**Shain:** I'm going into the woods first. Wait fifteen minutes and come to the cave. Keep going straight till you hit the cave.

Shain turns and runs off to the left into the woods, then runs along the path.

**Darth Malak:** Where is he going?

**Ben:** (slowly) I have no idea.

**Revan:** Do you want some company?

**Shain:** No, I'll meet up with you in a bit.

Shain makes his way through the woods as he can, keeping the path just in sight. Two Mandalorian guards are patrolling the path. Shain senses that he is not alone in the woods and neither are the guards. He hears a twig break from up the path where he just came from.

He sees a guy that looks to be about twenty years old. He is wearing black traditional Jedi robes. He looks to be a mix breed of a Zabrak and a Pantoran - he has the spikes of a Zabrak, the color of a Pantoran and the markings of a Zabrak with blue Pantoran eyes. Shain notices two lightsabers on his belt and a black staff on his back.

**Mandalorian Guard:** Heh, look at this. It's a little Jedi Initiate.

**Unknown Dark Jedi:** You don't want to do that.

Both of the Mandalorians laugh. The second one aims at the Dark Jedi. Without moving his feet, he leans back to the left a little as the blaster bullet whizzes past his head. He fires another shot at the Dark Jedi. Without ever coming back up, he shifts over to the other side. Both Mandalorians start firing.

He gets hit with about ten bullets but he just stands there, as if nothing happened. Shain sits there in awe, trying to figure out how this guy is still standing. Suddenly, a strong burst of Force leaves the palm of the dark Jedi's hand, sending both of the natives flying though the air into the trees. Shain comes out of the forest from behind the newcomer.

**Shain:** Dude! That was-

Next thing Shain knows, the staff is off from the stranger's back and he swings at Shain. The young Jedi ducks as blue beam comes out of one end of the saber.

**Shain:** Whoa! Dude!-

The man thrusts his lightsaber at Shain. Shain steps to the side and hits him center-chest. He punches his right arm with his left with an upper cut on the bottom, then hits him hard with a right hook in the muscle, making the Shadow Jedi drop his saber. Shain grabs his arm.

**Shain:** Night-night!

Shain punches him in the face, laying him out cold. Shain quickly makes his way through the path, taking out the other guards. He goes back to where he left the mysterious Dark Jedi and drags him into the woods. The Jedi and soldiers all walk up the path to the base. The mysterious stranger wakes up and looks at, Shain who is standing over him.

**Shain:** Have a nice nap?

**Unknown Dark Jedi:** You!

He flips up to his feet, but Shain leg-sweeps him as soon as he lands.

**Shain:** Not so fast. I want to talk to you.

**Unknown Dark Jedi:** What do you want?

**Shain:** (sarcastically) Well, that's easy. I want galaxy peace, this Censes-guy to go down and to end galaxy hunger for the children. What do you want?

The man notices the lightsaber on Shain's belt and recognizes it.

**Unknown Dark Jedi:** Where did you get that?

**Shain:** This? (points to the elemental saber. He picks it up off his belt and twirls it between his fingers) I got this puppy from Master Yoda. Why? Wait... (Understanding suddenly) You're the creator, aren't you?

**Zacar Gato:** Yes! I want my lightsaber back!

**Shain:** No can do; I need this thing for when I de- … fight Censes.

**Zacar Gato:** It belongs to _me_. I bet you don't even know how to use it!

**Shain:** Oh, yeah?

Shain flicks though all three of the stages of the lightsaber that he has unlocked so far.

**Zacar:** That's all you have unlocked? That's pathetic.

Shain helps Zacar up.

**Shain:** Pathetic! _You're_ pathetic! I bet you couldn't get three of them in seven months!

Zacar takes the saber and turns it on and off, showing the Wind, Water, and Earth stages. With a smug glance, he flicks it again, showing a beautiful flaming blade of Fire. Finally, he turns it to a fifth stage: a saber that glows half-black and half-white.

**Shain:** Whoa... What's the black and white one?

**Zacar:** Darkness and Light, of course.

Shain's small army walks by.

**Shain:** I got to go; you should join us.

Shain snatches the saber and darts back out toward the path. He comes out just behind the group, who all draw sabers and some of the troops aim their blasters at him.

**Shain:** Whoa! Somebody's a little edgy.

**Nathan H.:** You idiot! You don't jump on soldiers just before a battle.

**Shain:** (laughs) Eh, it keeps you guys ready for anything..

**Razor:** (whispers to clone next to him) He betta be careful; our ready for anything is "shoot on sight".

The clones chuckle to themselves. Shain turns around and heads up the path.

**Shain:** Oh, yeah? Then how come I'm not full of holes? (The Jedi start following)

**Razor:** 'Cause I would have gotten a kick out of seein' them Jedi cut you to ribbons if you were one of them shadow sith.

The clones all laugh.

**Shain:** Fair enough - that would be pretty funny.

Shain laughs to himself. The army continues walking until they get to the cave leading to the base.

**Ben:** What's the plan?

Shain pulls out a mini holo-map of the base.

**Shain:** Ok, Cody and Bree should be around here. Nate, you think you can handle Cody?

**Nathan H.:** Cody? Piece of cake.

**Sarah:** What about Bree?

Shain looks at his brothers, Cassandra and Jordin.

**Shain:** My brothers are too young to face her... she's almost two years older then Ben… Jordin and Cassandra? It's up to you who goes.

**Jordin:** I'm goin' down with Nate this time.

**Cassandra:** Good, because I think I'd rather stay with Shain.

**Shain:** Sounds good; we are gonna need four field runners to move the forcefields up.

**Aria:** I think we should have the clones do that.

**Ben:** That sounds like a good idea.

Shain takes his pack off and hands it to Razor. Nathan hands his off to Waxer. Aria and Jordin hand off their packs to two other clones.

**Shain:** I thought I gave Cassandra that pack?

**Aria:** It got too heavy for her, so I pitched in.

**Shain:** Ah, ok.

Shain sees Malak, who he had not seen since he left the temple and toyed with him on his own ship.

**Shain:** Hey, Malak, good to see ya. No hard feelings about my last visit to your ship, right?

Malak just growls at Shain.

**Shain:** Ok.. I guess so.

Shain turns and walks over to his friends.

**Shain:** Aria's and Jordin's packs have the small shields. Every time we advance, you move up the shields. The big ones are walls. Those only come up when there is a break in the fighting to hold the line.

From the back of the crowd, Shain hears a familiar voice.

**Sinn:** What do you have planned for us sith and our men?

Every nerve shivers. Shain puts his hand on his lightsaber. Aria recognizes the speaker and pats Shain's shoulder.

**Ben:** Sinn...

**Aria:** (telepathically to Shain, smiling) I think this is God's way of saying you still have people you need to work with.

Shain really didn't need the telepathic message to know what she had on her mind.

**Shain:** Yeah, yeah…

Shain slowly turns around and stands up looking at Sinn, who steps out into the open.

**Shain:** You guys are in the back, spaced out with the Jedi; the soldiers are in the back. My team is taking points spaced out every fifteen feet. Nate gets center, Aria gets far right and Cassandra and I get far left. Plo-

**Master Plo Koon:** _Master_ Plo.

**Shain:** Sorry, _Master_ Plo Koon is going next to Aria with Ben. Jacob and Jordan next to me, spaced out. Jordin, you know where you're going, right?

**Jordin:** I'm up the middle with Nathan.

**Shain:** Good. As for the rest of you, fill in wherever you like, as long as you're in between the kids and Nathan.

**Sarah:** Alright, sounds great!

**Shain:** Any questions?

There is no answer.

Chapter Seven

Cody

Just as Shain is finishing his briefing out of nowhere a black blur comes barreling though and steps in the middle of their holo-map. He runs right into the cave, yelling.

**Shain:** (knowing who it was) Zacar, you idiot! (He turns toward the group) CHARRGEEE!

The kids get up and follow, as does the rest of the army. The teens get up and follow Zacar into the tunnel leading through the battle field. Zacar wastes no time going right up the middle. Mandalorians start fighting at the Jedi.

Shain draws a new blue lightsaber he had started building after Eve had thrown both his sabers off the edge of Cloud City into the depths of Bespin. Nathan just follows in the wake of Zacar, who is using a green/blue combination. Zacar's fighting style is very aggressive.

He gets to about the center of the field and just stops, giving them about half the field. Two of the clones with the smaller pack run out to the far left and far right of the field. They pull out a small rectangular shaped box.

They pull down the three legs, stand on them, then jerk up on two handles. The shield generators extend and turn on, stretching across the whole field. In the distance, Shain can see Cody standing inside the control area in the hill, looking at them with a pair of binoculars.

**Cody Staricha:** So, Shain brought some clones and rebels, did he?

**Bree Hozack:** Perfect. When will we take them?

**Cody:** We'll let them have their troops for a few weeks, and then we will take them!

Scene change: It's been four weeks since the fighting has started. Shain's troop numbers haven't dropped since the fighting started. Michael's army has taken several causalities.

**Cody:** It's time we take them.

Cody stands in over the battlefield and looks over them. One of the snipers sets up to take a shot at him. A black and purple shadow or fog over takes the field, then vanishes into thin air.

**Sara:** What was that?

The sniper shifts his blaster over to Michael. Anthony's battle meditation allows Michael to sense the shot. Michael pulls his lightsaber around behind his back, deflecting it. He turns around.

**Michael:** Watch it!

He looks over his army and his own troops are slaughtering the Sith and Jedi that are with him.

**Michael:** Fall back! Our troops have turned on us!

The Jedi and Sith are back-tracking, trying to maintain the ground they have gained so far and get rid of the troops behind them, but they are trapped out in the open. Cody starts raising up a third army from the ground - these troops are Jedi and Mandalorians from the Mandalorian wars.

They rise up from the ground. The Jedi and Sith slaughter them before they can do any harm, as they are retreating to the back of the field, killing their former allies. A few of the Jedi pick up some sniper's and assault blasters and start firing back toward the ray shield as Cody's men try to jump the wall.

Two sith take out the clones who had the bigger shield and set it up just beyond the smaller shield to slow down the assault. Both Michael and Shain's group have suffered this fate. It's now been three and a half months since they started this war.

Shain now has two weeks and three days before Doom's Day, and is going into panic mode. He has no contact with Michael, 'cause Cody has jammed all communications. It's cold and dark out. The battlefield is quiet and almost everyone is sleeping.

**Shain:** Look, it's December. We can't continue fighting out here; we need to get to Cody, and fast! Any ideas?

**Jordan:** What if we had a drop ship pick us up and drop us off closer to Cody?

**Dudley:** We would get shot down in a second. Try again.

**Nathan H.:** How about a covert night operation?

**Shain:** That's genius! Keep talkin'.

**Nathan H.:** Jordin and I will go in tonight and take off Cody's crystal.

**Jordan:** Me?

**Nathan H.:** Not you! Aria's padawan

**Elena:** Why are you taking Jordin?

**Jordin:** In case something goes wrong.

**Willie:** That would be the smart thing to do.

**Paul:** Just when do you guys plan on doing this?

**Nathan H.:** Right now.

**Aria:** _Now_?

**Nathan H.:** Yeah, right now. It's a night mission, it's night now - why stay up all night waiting for a certain hour, tiring yourself out?

**Sarah:** I think you should wait a few hours, till we know they're asleep.

**Nathan H.:** Nah, it will be fine.

**Aria:** Are you sure its a good idea taking Jordin given his and Bree's background?

Jordin's face turns bright red. Nathan starts toward the field, anxious to start running. Jordin starts to follow him.

**Nathan H.:** It will be fine. He is a Jedi remember? He's got control of his feelings, otherwise he would hate you. We'll be back.

The two disappear into the night.

**Aria:** (shaking her head) If he had control over his feelings, he wouldn't be dating her to begin with. This is a bad idea. A _Really_ bad idea.

**Zacar:** (from the darkness behind them) He said he'd be fine.

A few of the kids jump.

Scene change: Nathan and Jordin make their way around the sleeping soldiers to Cody and Bree. Nathan reach around Cody to grab his crystal when Cody grabs his arm and twists it. Nathan hollers out and punches Cody in the face. Cody lets go.

**Nathan H.:** Let's go!

Nathan and Jordin run for the door. The door slams in their faces. They turn around and Bree and Cody are up on their feet. Cody and Bree open three purple lightsabers - Cody has one and Bree has the other two. Jordin and Nathan pull out their blue sabers - Nathan has one blue and Jordin has both his blue.

**Nathan H****.: **Looks like we get to have some fun.

**Jordin:** I was _really_ hoping that I wouldn't have to fight you...

**Bree Hozak:** (mockingly) I love you, but your a traitor... your fault you gotta die, besides, you gotta fight for what you want. not saying you'd ever win...

The four step in towards each other. Nathan strikes hard like a brute, but quick at the same time. He strikes right, from the top and over to the left. Cody strikes low on Nathan and Nathan counters with both hands. Cody jerks his saber to the left flipping it into the air.

Nathan punches Cody and catches his hilt in his right hand before it shuts off. Cody force pushes Nathan back and raises up ten mandalorians out of the base floor. Jordin steps back and the two Jedi take them out in seconds.

The Jedi turn around and continue fighting Cody and his padawan. Bree strikes up with her left saber. Jordin shifts her blow with his right saber. She thrusts with her other saber and he blocks with his left saber. She brings both her arms around and Jordin flips his blades around to a reverse cross block.

**Bree:** (carefree) It's a shame Censes wants you dead, but if it brings everlasting peace.

**Jordin:** Dang it, Bree; wake up, this ain't you! I know you're in there!

**Nathan H.:** She's gone, Jordin! Just shut up and kill her!

Bree wins the saber clash as Jordin backs off. Cody calls forth a dead Jedi from under the base. Nathan steps on it and glances away from the blazing sabers for a moment - all he sees is the top of the head emerging from the ground.

He starts to lose his balance and he spins around with his saber and arms close to him. He cuts Cody open several times but he misses the crystal's string. He lands on his back and flips to his feet, running his blade right up Cody's stomach into the shadow crystal.

His blade runs up Cody's face. Unsure if he got him, he spins around, kicks him in the face and takes off his head in one swift motion. Cody and Bree drop to the ground. Jordin catches Bree.

**Nathan H.:** Sorry, bro...

He shuts down the code that Cody was using to jam communications between the two armies. He uses the Force to carry Cody's body, which is much bulkier then his own. Jordin scoops up Bree. As the two walks though the battlefield they notice that ninety-five percent of Cody's soldiers are gone.

The only soldiers left are all Mandalorians that lived there from before Censes took over the galaxy. Willie notices Nathan and Jordin once they get close to the eight foot energy shield. Cassandra, Ben, Jacob, Jordan, and Sarah are all asleep.

**Willie:** They're back!

The group rushes over to the field and shuts it off.

**Elena:** You did it!

Shain's crystal heals Cody who remains unconscious. Shain's whole demeanor changes as soon as he lays eyes on Cody. He is more tense and anxious.

**Nathan H.:** Of course we did

**Shain:** We need to get back to the Rebellion now!

**Sarah:** Shain, it's late; waaay past my bed time. We should stay here till morning.

**Shain:** Today is the sixteenth! I have almost no time to put together the rest of my fight plan! I need to go! We spent way more time here then I expected! I need to go! Stay here if you want!

Shain turns around and runs for the cave entryway for the small valley. He makes his way to his ship which was named "Fluffy" by Mickayla almost a year ago.

Chapter Eight

The Message

The next morning, the Jedi and Sith pull out and continue the galactic conquest. The teenage Jedi fly back to the Rebellion. Cody and Bree are taken to the sick bay. Michael, Nathan Hall, and Dudley walk into the room where Willie, Andrew, Paul, and Joel started the pie fight.

Shain is standing over a holo-projector. He has all sorts of ships surrounding Coruscant, from one-man fighters to war ships. He has two other separate maps, one of the outside of the temple with a huge army and a inside map of the temple.

**Dudley:** Someone's been busy.

**Shain:** I didn't get any sleep last night! I'm trying to figure out how we are going to do this as a whole.

**Nathan H.:** I suggest you take the tanks and put the bulk of them in the center and have fewer on the edges.

**Michael:** Run about a row of three tanks and as the tanks on the front go down, more come up from behind.

**Shain:** Sounds good. Do they even have tanks?

**Dudley:** We could ask Aria. She went there didn't she?

**Nathan H.:** She did what?

**Shain:** Long story and she didn't remember any of it…

The boys work on their plan all day. Everyone but Shain has stopped to eat. It's about one o'clock at night.

**Nathan H.:** Dude, it's late; I need to get to bed.

**Dudley:** Same here, bro.

**Shain:** But we haven't finished yet!

**Michael:** We have three weeks to get this done. There's plenty of time.

The three walk out of the room.

**Shain:** No, there's not…

Entirely focused on his task, Shain doesn't stop to eat until unless he is made to. He only allows himself about a half an hour of sleep before getting back to the holographs. He works though the night, assigning everyone a spot in four different places.

It's about five-thirty in the morning as Sarah runs by. She backs up and takes her ear buds out of her ears. She sees Shain, whose hair is a wreck. There are dark circles under his eyes. He is barely holding himself up.

She continues her run back toward the room quarters. She wakes up Willie, Eve, and Aria and explains what she just saw to them. The four go down to the conference room.

**Willie:** (yawning) Dude, you need to go to bed so Sarah isn't waking me up telling me you're killing yourself.

**Shain:** Willie, I _can'_t sleep. When I try, it's all I can think of and it keeps me awake. I'm worried to death about everyone.

**Sarah:** Shain, are you thinking of the consequences of your actions? You can't stay up like this anymore - you're killing yourself and if you're dead tired for the fight, then you won't be any good to us against Censes.

**Shain:** If there's one thing I know, it's that it's always best NOT to think about the consequences before doing something stupid.

**Willie:** You're doin' something stupid all right, B-rad.

**Eve:** Shain, this isn't healthy; you need sleep, and you need to start eating before you disappear!

**Shain:** Wouldn't that be lovely.

The four look at each other.

**Eve:** That would be horrible!

**Willie:** Who would I mess with? (grins)

**Shain:** I can't give up. I still got a job to do for this galaxy.

**Aria:** We're not asking you to give up. We're asking you to eat something and get some much-needed rest.

**Shain:** There's no-

Sarah walks up to him and stretches out her arm She uses calm mind on him. Willie catches him as he passes out.

**Eve:** Hopefully that will keep him out of it for a while.

**Willie:** Hopefully I can go back to sleep!

**Aria:** Quit whining. It's a healthy time to get up.

Willie ignores her and carries Shain to his room and goes back to bed. The girls go down to the mess hall, which is starting to get busy with soldiers. The mess hall isn't filled with its usual laughter. Everyone knows what is coming.

**Eve:** Shain is driving himself crazy over this whole war-thing.

**Sarah:** Doesn't he normally just go in and do the job anyway? Why is he even doing this?

**Aria:** Could be the nightmares, could be the way I looked after my little fight with Censes, or it's the fact that Censes messed with "his family".

**Eve:** Could be all three…

**Aria:** Shain didn't want me on the team that went to face Censes… But I'm beginning to wonder if Shain should be going to face him, either.

Scene Change: Shain startst o have a nightmare. He is standing in the middle of a battlefield on Coruscant. Buildings are on fire and the smell of death is in the air. Blaster fire is whizzing by his head. He looks around and the side he standing on is losing.

He reaches for his blue and green lightsabers and charges into the fight. He runs straight into the thick of the battle, sabers blazing with his two favorite forms: windmill and figure-eight. The more he swings the more tired he gets.

He isn't gaining any ground - in fact, he is being pushed back by the enemy, which is difficult for him to see. Suddenly, he gets hit in the back. He flies though the air and tumbles a few times. He looks up and in front of him stands... himself. But something is different about him…

He looks darker; he has more muscle, and black hair that hangs down in his eyes. A slight smile plays over his lips, which practically screams, "you pathetic moron". He wears two lightsabers that clip to his legs.

Shain scoops up his lightsabers and turns them back on and charges with his sabers in a reverse grip. The Dark Shain just stands there as Shain charges pulls his right saber around his body and down.

Dark Shain leans a little as the blade passes by. Shain takes his left arm and jerks it back down the other direction. Dark Shain shifts to the left. Shain jerks his saber back to his left side. Dark Shain steps backwards. Shain steps in and crosses his arms slicing at his upper body.

Dark Shain drops to his hands and kicks up in between his two sabers and kicks Shain in the stomach. Shain doubles over. Dark Shain flips up on one hand and kicks him in the face. Shain flies into the air and lands on his back. His nose is bleeding.

Shain gets up slowly without his sabers in his hands and throws two punches, then a leg sweep with his right leg and a left-footed kick. Dark Shain blocks the punches, ducks and catches his leg. Dark Shain grins, knowing that it's Shain's bad knee.

Shain's eyes widen as he raises his arm and jerks his arm down onto his knee. Shain screams bloody murder and then Dark Shain spins around and kicks Shain dead center of his chest, breaking six ribs.

Shain flies back and ands hard on the ground. Shain looks out over the battle field. His men are dying, some even surrendering. Blood is trickling out of Shain's nose and mouth onto the concrete.

**Shain:** God… please. Help me, I can't do this…

Suddenly, a blazing bright wind comes out of nowhere and takes out a large group of his enemies. Slowly, the light forms shapes, then solid objects - people, about fifty of them. Each one emitts their own light. The females have large white and gold wings.

Each has a flaming steel blade -some have two of them. Dark Shain's eyes start to panic, darting every which way as he watches himself die. It becomes clear that each thing in the army was something of Shain's that he didn't want anyone to see or an evil he had done.

One of the males comes up to Dark Shain and runs his blade though Shain's dark side. Both Shains screams out in pain as the dark one dies and fades away to nothing. The Angel walks up to Shain, who is curled up in a ball trying not to move.

**Shain:** Who are you?

**Malachi****::** I am Malachi. I come with a message.

Shain coughs up blood.

**Malachi****:** The dark version of yourself represents yourself and Censes at the same time. If you can't beat yourself, how can you expect to beat Censes? The truth is you can't do _anything_ yourself. You must rely on Christ, the one you accepted as your Savior years ago. "Colossians 2:17 These are a shadow of the things that were to come; the reality, however, is found in Christ." When you awaken, you will not remember what I have told you till you need it most. Our time is up. (smiling) May Christ be with you.

**Shain:** No... wait!

Everything fades to black. A few hours later, Shain wakes up. He walks out of his room to find Willie and Cody guarding his door.

**Cody:** Good morning, screamy head!

**Shain:** Don't you mean sleepy head?

**Cody:** Nope.

**Willie:** You spent the last three days screaming your head off like you were in excruciating pain.

**Cody:** Yeah, man; you were coughin' and screaming and yellin' like you were getting your butt whipped.

**Shain:** I was?

**Cody:** Yeah, man.

**Willie:** What where you dreaming about?

**Shain:** I can't remember... Well, it's good to have you back Cody.

Shain's stomach growls.

**Cody:** I think, um, you should go get something to eat.

**Shain: **Good idea.

While Shain was out, Michael, Dudley, Nathan H., Jordin, and Cody finished Shain's plan. The only thing that is needed is to assign everyone a place to fight. As soon as he gets his strength back, Shain puts everyone in elite training with Zacar, learning how to use their non-Force powers.

Two days before the fight, the strange Jedi disappears. Also in the time Shain constructed a new cyan back hand lightsaber that matches his other back hand lightsaber.

Chapter Nine

Zacar

After the battle on Mandalore, Zacar Gato decided to go pay Censes Fade a visit. It is two days before Doom's Day. He flies down to Coruscant and lands at the Senate building. Censes senses the presence of Gato because he does not have control over him. He finds it amusing that someone would dare to come.

He takes a small ship and flies over to the Senate building to investigate. Zacar waits patiently in one of the senators' offices. Censes enters the room where Zacar is meditating. Zacar flips up to his feet and opens his blue saber staff and turns toward Censes.

**Zacar:** If you really want to die, then feel free to attack. Your powers are nothing compared to mine.

Censes ignites his black and red lightsaber.

**Censes:** You fool! Your arrogance will be the death of you!

Zacar laughs.

**Zacar:** I see the Sith nowadays are still as stupid as ever.. oof!

Zacar gets thrown across the room by a blast of shadow Force getting slammed into the left side of the room, then falls to the floor. He stands up slowly and turns to his attacker. His eyes turn red.

**Zacar:** You will pay for that with your life, Shadow. But first..

**Censes:** Your bold endeavor ends here. You will not defeat me, no matter how powerful you may be.

Censes ignites his other saber, but before he can attack, Zacar yells and charges him. Censes uses his left beam to knock his beam toward the ceiling, steps to the side and spins his saber skillfully, slicing Zacar's staff through the middle.

Zacar draws his green and blue sabers and deliverers several strong, swift blows. Zacar attacks with his right with a wide swing from left to right; his left arm strikes down. Censes is just twisting his sabers with spins making the sabers go around Zacar's target point.

Zacar drops to the ground with a leg sweep and low saber-strike combo. Censes flips over his head and lands behind him. Zacar spins around and beats Censes back relentlessly, blinded by rage.

Censes is completely relaxed.

Censes finally takes the offencive. He thrusts forward with his right and spins around to his left. Zacar has his left beam on the inside of Censes's right. Censes flips his other saber around his back and lets go.

Zacar's eyes widen. The saber stops flipping and flies toward Zacar's head as Censes spins back around the way he was. Zacar quickly slams his other saber against the two sizzling blades and jerks them into Censes's second blade, then he spins three-hundred-sixty degrees, with his opponent's two sabers on his.

Censes's left saber goes through the far right wall. Censes draws his saber back to him, aiming for Zacar's back. He ducks to the left. His saber cuts Zacar's arm. The same saber flips over and stabs his leg, but he doesn't even notice. Censes continues to back off till he is against the far right wall.

Zacar kicks him in the ribs, only annoying Censes. Zacar kicks his foot down doing a back flip as Censes does a scissor strike with both his sabers. Zacar catches his face with his right foot as he goes around. As soon as Zacar lands, Censes aims a blast of shadow Force at his legs.

Zacar jumps and uses Force repulse, blasting the roof and walls from the room. The glass window lands and charges Censes. Zacar strikes with a down saber strike with his whole arm. The move looks totally predictable.

Zacar spins his left saber and strikes Censes. Censes deflects his blow as he steps in Zacar turns around with the blow. Censes thrust his saber at Zacar. His left saber lays across his back and knocks it away. Zacar comes around and Force pushes Censes, who is thrown out the Senate building's window.

Zacar jumps after him with two reverse grips. Censes was thrown down to the roof of the Senate Building, creating a dent where he landed. He sees Zacar flying toward him and shoots a blast of Force lightning. Zacar blocks with his sabers and lands higher up on the roof. He charges again.

Censes hits Zacar's green saber from the left and right - top and bottom, knocking it out of his hand. Censes chops the hilt in half as it rotates in place. Zacar thrusts, spins his saber to the left with two hands, then jumps and spins around to the left.

Instead of his saber being pointed toward Censes, it's parallel to the ground. Zacar pushes his saber almost like an attack. Censes blocks and slides down the roof. Censes is starting to getting frustrated. No matter what complicated technique or combination he used, he can't faze Zacar's insane fury.

Censes knocks his opponent's lightsaber aside to the left, then he hits it again with his right saber. He flips over his head, and runs his blades down the left and right side of his head as Zacar turns and runs his blade into Censes's chest.

However, the Shadow lord doesn't seem to be injured. They both pause for a moment and stare at each other with pure hatred in their eyes. Censes smiles.

**Censes:** At last, your foolishness has brought about your demise...Jedi.

**Zacar:** NO!

Zacar slices downward and across, cutting off Censes's arm and chopping him in half. Zacar staggers forward and stabs his saber through Censes's forehead. Then the young warrior falls backwards, dead. Censes's shadow crystal heals him and he returns to the Jedi temple. Zacar's body slides down the roof of the Senate building and lands on the far right side of the building in the open.

Chapter Ten

The Attack

It's about eight o'clock in the morning on the three hundredth sixty-eighth day of a Coruscant year... also known as Doom's Day. Censes has lost control over all the planets except for Coruscant. Shain is frantically sending everyone to their ships and stations.

**Shain:** I need five people for the Jedi temple. I want Willie, Nathan Hall, Paul, and Michael.

**Willie:** I think you should take less people and Josh...

**Shain:** Why is that?

**Willie:** 'Cause you two are brothers. A Force Bond is strongest among brothers.

Shain looks at his brother for a moment.

**Shain:** Paul, I want you on the ground; Michael leading the space front. Josh, you're with me. Cody is in control of what goes on with the actual attack on the Jedi temple. In that assault group will be Sarah, Andrew, Nathan Hall, Aria, and Carl. Your padawans too, if you want them to come.

**Shain:** Michael is space leader. Anthony, your battle mediation will be useful... You are also in space, where its safest. Anyone with battle meditation will be on a ship. Paul, Elena, Dudley, and Nathan Ingram you guys are in the space battle. Any questions?

**Ben:** Yeah! Where do Jacob, Jordan and I go!

**Jacob:** Yeah, we want to help.

**Jordan:** I want to help you and the clones!

**Shain:** You three are going home. I am not about to send you guys in there, knowing what we're up against.

**Jacob:** What!

**Shain:** No.

**Ben:** But!

**Jordan:** -

**Shain:** No! You're going home! That's final! Troops, escort my brothers home!

Two troopers take Shain's youngest brothers to a transport ship.

**Shain:** Everyone come here and form a circle.

Everyone is a bit confused as to why Shain is making them do this, but they do it anyway.

**Shain:** We are going to use a Force move called Force Meld. It allows us to have one consciousness and draw strength from each other.

**Anthony:** Oh, cool! I've always wanted to try this!

**Shain:** Well, here's your chance.

The group uses the move, each person joining their senses, and thoughts to the others.

**Aria:** (thinks) Ok, being inside everyones' heads is officially weird.

**Jacklinea:** Creepy...

**Shain:** Guys... We are looking at the biggest thing we have ever faced before... Willie you gave me a song back home before this all started by 12 Stones... Im changing the lyrics a bit to fit us but you get the picture...

"We walk alone in the live to win another victory! We are the young, dying sons and daughters! We are liveing to change the face of history! Being afraid is the price we pay for never fearing before. The only easy day was yesterday.

Hear our voice, because we have a choice and it's time to face it! We are one! We will stand together and be _unstoppable_! We are The chosen ones! We will fight forever if we have to! (At this point Shain is almost yelling)

Because we are one and we won't tire! We are the bold, united souls and we live to win another victory! Our sacred scars show who we are! And tell the story of our memories! And we have been though a lot... "

**Willie:** "And now we will stand together, the chosen ones! Because! We! Are! One!"

The whole room erupts in cheering and war cries from the soldiers and Jedi. Shain had no idea that that many people were listening to him.

**Shain:** Let's kick some shadow sith butt!

Shain and Michael go up to the bridge. Everyone else gets into their star fighters and drop ships.

**Shain:** Take us to warp.

Nobody does anything.

**Michael:** This isn't freaking Star Trek, idiot!

**Shain:** (grinning) I know; punch it!

The fleet starts up their hyperdrives, heading for the core worlds.

**Michael:** That's still Star Trek!

**Shain:** Eh, it's universal.

Within a half hour, they arrive at the Capital planet, Coruscant. As they exit lightspeed, they open fire on Censes's fleet, trapping them there. Anthony is on the Leviathan with several other Jedi masters using battle mediation. Katy is using her power of time to watch the battle. Censes is drawing power from Katy's crystal to watch as well.

**Censes:** So predictable.

**Shain:** Let's get the heck off this ship and move!

Individual ship ships charge the gap between the war ships. Cody and Shain's teams are in one big ship. They stay in formation with their side ships till the last possible moment before dropping below Censes's fleet. Cody is piloting the ship with Jacklinea helping.

The ships that will be dropping off soldiers for Cody's army follow. Some of Censes's ships turns around and follow them. They almost make it to Coruscant's atmosphere when they get shot. The ship shakes violently and alarms start going off. Shain and Willie walk back to see what is going on.

**Willie:** That planet seems to be coming coming in a little fast...

**Cody:** Really? What was your first clue? Maybe 'cause it is?

**Jacklinea:** Weee may crash into the planet and die...

**Shain:** Well… if that happens, let me know.

Shain turns around and walks back to the cabin.

**Shain:** Buckle up; we're in for a rough landing.

Cody manges to land the ship safely behind the Senate building. Their army land at the rendezevous point about seven miles out from the Jedi temple. Jedi and soldiers from all sorts of planets and time lines pour out of the drop ships.

The kids rush out of the ship. Shain looks at the damage on the ship to see if they can make it just a few more miles to meet with his team. Nathan comes out and looks at Shain, who is working on the damaged part of the ship.

**Nathan H.:** I somehow think you're not going to fix that without Michael.

**Shain:** Yeeah, it's shot... hehe, literally... (climbs out) Looks like we're walking from here.

**Nathan H.:** I'll let everyone know.

Nathan goes in and everyone comes out.

**Aria:** Which way are we going?

**Shain:** Eh, let's go left.

The group takes off at jogging speed. Joel, Shain, and Nathan are leading the group being the fastest three. They get about a quarter of the way around the Senate building when the group slows to a stop. There in front of them lies a body, face down that is starting to stink.

Shain walks up to it, grabs it by the hair on the head and lifts it up. He recognizes it as Zacar by the markings and horns (being he is the only Pantoran/Zabrak). The group gasps, not wanting to believe that it was him. He was so badly beaten, it's painful to look at the corpse.

Shain looks over to his left and sees Zacar's lightsaber. He uses the Force to pull the saber over to him. He looks at it for a moment, shuts his eyes, and uses Psychometry which allows him to see the fight with Censes.

**Cassandra:** Can you do anything for him?

**Shain:** Fight was only two days ago.

He loosens his grip on the saber and uses Force heal. Zacar heals and slowly gets up.

**Zacar:** Thank you. Where is Censes?

**Shain:** Jedi temple, and no, you're not going - you had your shot and blew it.

**Zacar: **You can't take him on your own.

**Shain:** (pointing to Willie, Nathan Hall, Josh, and Eve) That's why I have those five. Cody could use your help unless you're one heck of a pilot.

He hands Zacar his lightsaber. Zacar leads them to his ship and gives them a ride to the army. He doesn't even land - Cody and his team jump out the loading ramp from about twenty feet up. Shain is leaning out the back.

**Shain:** Be careful!

**Sarah:** You too, young man!

**Shain:** Yea right... Like that's ever going to happen

**Cody:** May the Force be with you!

The ship starts to pull way and Shain goes inside.

**Shain:** (quietly to himself) May the Force be with you...

Chapter Eleven

Anakin

Shain and Cassandra are dropped off at the main entrance. They stars up the steps. Anakin is standing at the top waiting for him.

**Anakin:** The Master has been expecting you.

**Shain:** Really? Then I'll just be going in to see him.

**Cassandra:** (in a hushed tone) Is this really the time to be cocky?...

Anakin ignites his saber. Shain starts running up the stairs to meet his hero. Cassandra fallows. He draws his blue lightsaber and Cassandra draws her purple. The brawl begins. Anakin swings his saber with both his hands.

Shain blocks both hands with his saber above his head. Cassandra comes at Anakin from Shain's left. Anakin blocks Cassandra's strike with a reverse spin. Shain thrusts forward with his right saber. Anakin spins to his left and knocks away.

Shain spins his saber and pulls it up pointing to the left, parallel to his head with his arm close to his chest peering though his arm. Anakin follows through while spinning his saber. Shain's saber follows, and then strikes for Anakin's legs.

Anakin uses the Force to push him away before Shain makes contact. Cassandra tries to come in from the left. She swings her purple blade from left to right at Anakin's back. He turns into the blades looping them around his back.

Both sabers are sizzling and screaming. Anakin spins his blade back behind his back. Shain back flips and throws in a three-sixty-spin landing on the steps below. He pulls the two blades around to in front of him. He continues around till he is facing her.

Shain takes two steps forward before jumping up and over Anakin's head. Anakin whips around as Shain bolts into the Jedi temple. Annoyed, he follows into the temple. He turns back to Cassandra and she is following. Shain jumps the steps while spinning counter-clockwise three hundred-sixty degrees.

As he hits the floor of the temple, he drops to the ground, rolls with his right shoulder closer to the ground then his left, then springs to his feet with a one-eighty backflip facing the stairs just in time to see his padawan jump into the air doing a one-eighty back flip down the flight of stairs.

As she lands, she rolls backwards into a one handed-hand spring. She arcs her back, spinning around, facing toward the inside of the temple. As her feet touch, Shain starts running toward the center of the temple. The two slide to a stop as Obi-Wan Kenobi comes around the corner of one of the statues ahead of them.

**Obi-Wan Kenobi:** Where do you think you're going?

**Shain:** Maybe we should have stayed outside.

**Cassandra:** I must agree… it was much nicer outside…

Anakin runs in as Shain turns around.

**Shain:** Yeah... Definitely should have stayed outside.

Shain ignites his green lightsaber as Obi-Wan opens his blue saber. The two Jedi come at Shain at the same time. Shain Force pushes Obi-Wan's feet, making him fall on the hard marble floor of the Jedi temple. The two kids turn toward Anakin.

Shain steps in front of Cassie and blocks a two-handed swing. As Shain backs up and spins around, his green saber in his right hand bounces off Anakin's blue lightsaber. Shain starts to flip and spin at the same time. He kicks Anakin in the chest on his way up.

Obi-Wan is just starting to get up after his hard face plant as Shain comes right down on top of Obi-Wan's back, slamming him back to the ground knocking the wind out of him. Cassandra grips her saber with both her hands. Anakin strikes at Cassandra's right side.

She blocks with her hilt toward the ceiling. He attacks up at her left, at her head and back at her left. Anakin sets her up so her hands are out away from her.

Anakin lets go of his saber and grabs Cassandra's left arm and twists it around into an arm bar with her saber in the other hand now. Cassandra hollers out in pain. Shain's eyes widen, and he steps away from the Jedi master.

**Shain:** Don't do it…

Anakin lets go of his saber which clips to his belt and slams his arm into her elbow, breaking it clean though. Shain keeps his crystal from healing her. Cassie cries out in a tone of pain. Anakin throws her by her arm, causing more pain and damage.

Anakin uses the Force to pick Shain up and pull him to himself. Anakin goes to thrust his saber into Shain. Shain waits till the last possible moment before spinning his green blade, knocking Anakin's away. He kicks Anakin's upper arm, sending him in a small spin before landing on him.

Shain stands up and pulls his lightsabers out of his back. He quickly puts out the fire that the sabers started on their clothes. He turns Anakin over and pulls his Jedi cloak over him. Obi-Wan gets up, pulls his lightsaber to him and puts his saber to Shain's back.

**Obi-Wan:** If there's one thing I admire about you, young one, it's the fact that you have honor. It makes things _much_ easier on me.

Shain's eyes widen. He jerks his head back and spins to the left, drawing his reverse blade 'cause his sabers are next to Anakin's body. Shain rubs the back of his head.

**Shain:** Ohh... Seriously! Nobody ever wins those things...

Obi-Wan gets his balance back, his eyes watering from getting hit in the nose, and comes at Shain. He attacks for his legs first. Shain has his saber in his right hand and crosses down and blocks. Obi-Wan jumps and spins around attacking high on Shain's right side.

Shain ducks, but in doing so flips and spins, cutting Obi-Wan through. Shain falls backwards onto the hard marble floor. He slides himself over next to his padawan who his lying on the ground crying, holding her arm.

**Shain:** I'm not going to heal your arm all the way… I don't want you coming with me to fight him. You're not ready…

Shain heals her arm enough so it is not broken but it still hurts.

**Cassandra:** Shain, please… let me go with you…

Shain lays flat on the ground breathing heavily waiting for Eve, Josh, and Jacklinea come in from the other side for the room. Shain pulls his sabers to him and that's where they lay waiting for them to make it over to him.

Chapter Twelve

Luke

Zacar dropped Eve, Jacklinea, and Joshua off at the south gate where Luke Skywalker is meditating, waiting for them.

**Josh P.:** (in a hushed voice) Maybe if we're really quiet, we can sneak past him...

**Luke:** I will not let you pass.

Luke stands and ignites his green lightsaber. The girls turn on their blue staffs. Josh turns on his ice-blue saber. Jacklinea takes lead, being the most aggressive.

**Eve:** Wait! We need a plan.

Eve and Josh follow behind. Jacklinea strikes at Luke with the left side of her blade coming up toward Luke's face. He steps back a bit and hits the inside of her blade, moving it past him. Jacklinea's momentum carries her forward.

She spins around, striking for his feet. He gets his saber under hers and lifts up. Eve comes in with a one-handed thrust. Luke knocks her blade away. She twirls her saber for a distraction. Luke pulls his saber around his back and blocks an attack from Jacklinea.

Josh jumps Eve as she rolls back to the right. Josh comes from above Luke with a downward strike. Luke switches hands behind his back and meets Josh's blow. Josh hits the ground back first. No sooner does he hit the ground he is back on his feet holding his saber with both hands already starting to get angry.

Luke back flips out of the middle of the three kids. Eve slowly starts to lift into the air. As Luke's feet touch Eve darts over Josh's and Jacklinea's heads. She shuts off the left half of her staff and aims it at Luke. She flies at Luke and he jerks his lightsaber from right to left.

Anticipating this Eve flips over and kicks Luke in the back with both of her feet. Luke is pushed back toward Josh and Jacklinea. Josh uses both hands to strike up from his left side and Jacklinea shuts off the left side and strikes down from right to left.

Josh back flips and kicks Luke in the face. He lands tucked to the ground with his left leg out behind him. His right hand is on the ground with his left hand holding his saber on him. Luke lands on his back as Jacklinea jumps into the air and stabs down into Luke's chest. Eve throws Luke's cloak over him and they run inside.

Chapter Thirteen

Qui-Gon Jinn

The ship comes around the west side of the temple and drops off Nathan Ingram. Nathan walks up to the Jedi master who is kneeling and waiting. Nathan stands about seven feet away from him and flicks his wrist. Two white beams with a black glow come out of his wrist each blade. Qui-Gon stands and opens his green lightsaber.

**Qui-Gon:** I must warn you young one. You will not survive, should you choose to face me.

**Nathan I.:** I think you underestimate us younger Jedi.

Nathan attacks with a right punch. Qui-Gon blocks and jerks his saber down on Nathan's other blade which is heading for his middle. Qui-Gon strikes at Nathan, who blocks with his left arm. His right arm is a brace for his left pushing against the strike.

Nathan's right arm lets go of his arm and he pulls his right arm over his left as he lets it down pushing his lightsaber away. Qui Gon steps back so as not to get cut by the blade. Nathan backs up and pulls a small rock off his belt with the Force.

He holds it above palm of his hand and watches as it turns to lava. Now using his lava control, he uses his left hand to start the flow of lava. He guides it away from him and loops it around his right hand.

He pulls his hands back and sends it flying though the air with his left hand guiding it. It shoots at Qui-Gon, who takes a step back to the right of the shot as it whizzes by his head. Qui-Gon uses his right arm to throw Nathan with the Force. Nathan flies about twenty feet though the air before landing.

**Nathan:** That was a _big_ mistake…

Nathan turns off his two blades on top of his wrist and two smaller ones come out from the bottom of his hands. The blade sticks out about two inches beyond his middle finger. He charges forward. Qui-Gon waits till Nathan gets to him and swings from his left.

Nathan slides on knees under the blade. He holds his left hand out as he slides past him. His blade runs though his lower leg. Qui-Gon turns around and swings his blade down at Nathan. He rolls to his feet, turns around and jumps with his hands crossed and down low as Qui-Gon swings his lightsaber up and to the left with both hands.

His saber clashes against Nathan's blades. Nathan jumps and rolls flat out in the air. He lands and pushes forward, sticking Qui-Gon in the stomach with both his hands. Qui-Gon starts to fall. Nathan's blades turn off and he lays him down. He uses the Force to pull his dark brown robe over to him and lays it over his face. He goes into the temple to find that there is no one there.

Chapter Fourteen

Mace Windu

Willie is dropped off on the east side of the temple. He jumps out the back of the ship landing in front of Mace Windu who is standing with his hands behind his back with his shut.

**Windu:** You were foolish to leave us! You had so much promise and you left it. For what? The-

**Willie:** The love of Christ, individuality and humanity.

Mace laughs.

**Windu:** That's rich, boy. Right now, this universe could be in total peace! But your friends just _had_ to screw it up.

**Willie:** Enough talk!

Willie ignites his teal saber.

**Windu:** So be it.

Mace opens his purple lightsaber. He holds his blade down with both hands to the right. Willie holds his blade with his right hand. The blade is up across Will's body and he is holding it with his thumb straight up instead of around the saber.

Mace strikes up to the left while jumping and spinning. Willie alters the angle of Windu's saber. Mace slams down on Willlie. He blocks, pulls the two sabers around and jumps them as he pushes them toward his legs.

Willie pulls his blade up as the Jedi Council leader strikes back to Willie's left. Willie brings his saber around, striking down at his foe. The two sabers stay locked for a moment.

**Windu:** Boy, you are a waste! It's too bad I have to expel you from the Jedi order.

**Willie:** No!

Willie uses the Force to push the Jedi Master back. Mace starts to get up slowly.

**Windu:** Boy, you are making a big mistake. Your friends are going to lose. I know that you know it. You know Shain can't do it.

**Willie:** Shut... UP!

Willie charges the Jedi master, who drops into a defensive position. Willie slams his lightsaber down with everything he has. Mace strikes back at Willie's left side, then his right. As Mace pulls away, Willie brings the butt of his lightsaber hilt away and hits him in the nose with it.

Mace backs off as Willie pulls his saber down almost in one motion. Mace hits his saber away as he staggers backwards. Willie steps in and Windu cuts across Willie's left. Willie slides to a stop and almost falls as he leans back.

His hand touches the ground and he brings his feet up at the last moment kicking the bottom of his foe's hilt. Windu looks surprised, but wastes no time in using the Force to pull his blade back to him. Willie's blade crashes into his. Both of them are sweating.

Mace never would have thought that such a young Jedi would ever survive this long against himself. Windu pushes Willie back and then pulls his lightsaber back around, cutting off Willie's lower leg. Willie screams in pain.

Shain senses that Willie is in trouble but knows he can't make it though the east hallways - there is not a single straight hall way connecting the north and east wings of the Jedi Temple. Shain uses the Force to calm Willie and share some of the pain, easing it.

**Shain:** (speaking telepathically and knowing it's over for him) I will come for you, I promise... Just stay calm.

**Windu:** After I'm finished with you, I'm going to kill each and everyone of your friends that are attacking the Jedi temple, and I'm gonna kill Shain last! That fool should have just stayed away! But no! He had to be the bad guy and take you with him! What a shame.

Windu raises his lightsaber to finish Willie when out of nowhere a orange lightsaber sticks though the Jedi master's back. The Council leader falls over dead and there stands Carl.

**Carl:** _No_body messes with my buddy!

**Willie:** What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be helping Cody?

**Carl:** I believe the words you're looking for are, "thank you".

**Willie:** Thanks, bro; I owe you. How did you know I was in trouble and get here so fast?

**Carl:** Cody got a call from Anthony saying that if you didn't get help you were going to die. So he sent me to help you out and that (points to a small medavack ship the sky) is how I got here so fast.

**Willie:** I need to call B-rad first. As far as I know he think's I'm dead... ahh... (he grabs his leg)

Willie pulls his com out and calls Shain. Shain answers' yelling at Josh, Eve, and Jackinea.

**Shian:** FOLLOW KATY! DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!... Willie, are you ok!

**Willie:** I'm fine, B-rad - Carl saved me. We're going up to the medical ship.

**Shain:** Be careful; I gotta go! I'm sending Cassandra out with you, she's hurt...

**Carl:** Why don't you just-(Shain goes off the com) heal... her...?

Carl helps Willie onto the ship and they wait fifteen minutes before taking off without Cassandra.

Chapter Fifteen

Final Confrontation

Josh, Eve, and Jacklinea run down the hall after seeing Anakin, Obi Wan, Shain and Cassandra lying on the floor. Shain stands up like a normal person for once and helps Cassandra to her feet.

**Josh P.:** You ok?

**Shain:** I'm fine...

**Eve:** Are you sure?

**Shain:** I'm fine, ok? You guys need to find Katy and get her back.

Eve notices Cassandra is favoring her left arm.

**Eve:** What did you do to your arm? Shain, why haven't you healed her?

**Cassandra:** Anakin broke my arm... Shain won't finish healing my arm...

**Jacklinea:** And _whhy_ not?

**Shain:** Because I don't want her going with me to fight Censes. Or any of you, for that matter.

**Katy:** (from the upper level of the temple) Look who it is... It's my "best friend" who betrayed me, a wimpy crybaby, two hot heads and the fearless leader, all come for a visit...

**Jacklinea:** Why you-

**Eve:** Save it! Don't say another word!

**Katy:** Bye, guys! Catch me if you can!

Katy turns around and takes off deeper into the temple as Shain's com rings.

**Shian:** FOLLOW KATY! DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!... (Josh and the girls jump up to the path way and follow her; Cassandra stays with Shain.) Willie, are you ok!

**Willie:** I'm find B-rad, Carl saved me. We are going up to the medical ship.

**Shain:** Be careful, I gotta go! I am sending Cassandra out with you, she's hurt...

**Carl:** Why don't you just-(Shain goes off the com)

**Shain:** Cassie, go out the east exit and meet up with Carl and Willie to get your arm taken care of.

**Cassandra:** Cassandra! And heal me!

**Shain:** Not a chance! I got to go! Hurry up before you miss your ride!

Shain jumps up onto the left balcony and disappears on his way to fight Censes... alone. He makes his way to the council chambers as quickly as he can; assuming that is where he will find him. He slows his pace as he enters the archive room.

It almost feels like there are spiders crawling up his back its so dark. The only light in the room comes the archives themselves. Shain turns on his duel reverse lightsabers. Shain is almost shivering he is so cold. Censes is standing on the right balcony watching the Jedi.

A smirk pulls across his face as he gets an idea. He jumps down about fifteen feet away from Shain and runs across in between two screens. Shain whips around but sees nothing. Censes goes around Shain and uses the Force to project a sound on the other side of the room.

Shain whips around, walking toward the right stairway as cautiously as possible. Censes matches his footsteps to Shain's and then walks up behind him. Enjoying himself, he uses the Force to jump back up onto the balcony he came from. Shain screams and whips around, slicing though the air. Censes laughs maniacally; his laughter echoing though the room.

**Shain:** HOLY SHEZZ!

Shain jumps up onto the right balcony in time to see Censes's cape disappear though a doorway. Shain charges the door into a hallway, expecting Censes to be waiting for him... But nobody is there.

**Censes:** Not one of you will survive...

**Shain:** (quietly) Stay out of my head...

He charges down the hall and again no Censes. He shuts off his lightsabers. Censes leads him to the training room where he sits in the center of the room. Shain is standing up on the upper balcony, staring at him.

He looks over and sees Darth Vader completely mangled. His helmet is destroyed and his face is scared from what looks to be three different lightsaber wounds. His cape is torn to peices and there is a stab wound in his heart.

Shain's eyes are cold and filled with hatred. But at the same time he is stunned with fear. Censes had been the "boogie-man" who has haunted his dreams for a year. Shain remembers the day Aria came home bloody and badly bruised from Coruscant.

**Censes:** Do you feel that? (he breathes in deeply) Pure hatred (lets breath out slowly) That is what fueled me for sixty two years on that wasteland.

He turns his head back slightly so he is looking at Shain out of the corner of his right eye. He pauses for a moment.

**Censes:** And that's not coming from me... That's coming from you.

Shain uses the Force to pick up Censes by the throat and throw him across the room. He slams into the racks of training remotes. Shain hops the railing and lands down inside. When he hits the ground, he rolls to his feet and draws his blue and green hilts. Censes gets up, unfazed by Shain's attack.

**Censes:** So that's how its going to be? Fine!

Censes tries to use the Shadow to push Shain. But unlike the Force, you can see the Shadow coming. Shain jumps over the foggy dark energy. He does a front flip on his way over, bringing both his lightsabers down while spinning them for momentum.

Censes draws both his lightsabers and crosses them as Shain lands. He pulls his right saber out and spins around, clashing his saber against Censes's black and red beam. He pulls his left beam around near his middle.

Censes blocks each blow, then strikes with his right blade at Shain's back, which is facing his right. Shain's left blade goes up behind his back with a back swings his left blade up from his side to Shain's head.

Shain leans back while pulling both his and Censes's blade to the front of him. Shain starts to lose his balance - Censes takes his right foot and kicks the back of Shain's legs, causing him to fall like a rock on the cold marble floor. Censes turns with and kicks him with his left foot.

Cassandra is making her way though the Jedi Temple. The Temple is completely empty because all of the Jedi are out fighting. She walks by the hospital inside the temple. She rushes inside, careful not to bump her arm too much and takes an x-ray of her arm.

She realizes she can heal it herself with the limited knowledge of healing she possesses. She heals her arm with Force heal and darts out of the room as fast as she can to help her Jedi master.

Shain gets hit in the left side of his face with the butt of Censes's right lightsaber. He steps back when all of a sudden, he he is no longer in the Temple. He has no body, and he sees ships flying though space, shooting at each other.

There are explosion everywhere. He realises he is viewing the space battle above Coruscant. Paul is being followed by three Jedi pilots. He hears what is going on as clear as day.

**Paul:** I CAN'T SHAKE HIM!

**Elena:** HANG IN THERE, PAUL! WHERE ARE YOU!

Paul loops down to the left, hoping to shake him when the rear ship shoots him down. His ship explodes just as Elena gets to him.

**Elena:** PAUL!

The vision ends.

**Shain:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Shain is down on his knees, gasping for air. Censes is standing back, knowing what he just saw.

**Censes:** And so it has begun. One by one, each of you will die.

**Shain:** No... I won't let you...

Shain lifts his head and stares into his cold, glittering black eyes.

**Shain:** I'll kill _you_!

Shain gets up, throws both his lightsabers away and opens his two cyan lightsabers. Censes steps in. He strikes down with his left saber. Shain blocks with his right saber. Shain snaps his right back around, blocking a thrust from Censes's left saber.

Shain pulls his left arm across at Censes's mid-section. Censes pulls his right arm over his left to block. Shain jerks his right saber over just a little bit higher then his left saber. Censes crosses his arm under his right and twists his wrist so his blade is straight up in the air.

He unwraps his arms his arms, sending both of Shain's blades though the air. Censes kicks him in the face, then hits him with the black energy, sending him flying though the air to the center of the room. His comlink slides across the floor and smacks against the wall turning it on.

Cassandra sees her Jedi master fly into the middle of the room from down the lower hall way.

**Cassandra:** Shain!

She starts sprinting down the hall. Shain looks up from where he lays.

**Shain:** (to himself) Shoot... (yelling) Cassie, no!

Shain uses the Force to pick up and throw his two cyan lightsabers at the two support collumns for the front of the balcony. The balcony crumbles in on itself, burying the door.

**Cassandra:** No! (she runs into the leftover rubble blocking the door) Shain! Why are you doing this? (a tear rolls down her cheek) Please be ok...

She turns around and starts for the north exit. Shain turns over and looks at Censes.

**Censes:** Listen...

**Cody:** Sarah, cover our left! Aria and Jordin, move forward. Nathan Hall, hold that line! Carl, where the heck are you?

**Carl:** I am on my way back! No-

Shain hears Carl's ship explode.

**Cody and Shain:** CARL!

Jordin screams in pain.

**Aria and Bree:** Jordin, no!

Aria cries out next.

**Michael:** Anthony, they need help!

**Anthony:** I we can't hold them off much longer! We have to retreat!

**Satele Shan:** INCOMING!

A B-wing crashes though the bridge, killing everyone on board, including Anthony

**Michael:** We just lost our battle meditator... people...!

**Cody:** We can't give up now! We have to hold them off till Shain can beat Censes! Just give him time!

Shain shuts off his com link. Tears fill his eyes as he drops it. His back is to his enemy.

**Shain:** I hate you... IIII hatteee YOU!

Shain pulls out the elemental lightsaber from behind his back and flicks it over to the earth stage.

**Censes:** Most impressive blade. Your friends are your strength and they are dying faster then you can blink.

**Shain:** SHUT UUUPP!

Shain back flips and does a one-hundred-eighty degree back flip in mid air. He slams his saber down from above. Censes holds his sabers crossed. He pulls his blades over to the right Shain pulls the saber out of block and spins around and attacks Censes's left side.

He cuts Censes's arm clean off. Censes's arm flashes with darkness and his arm heals. He grips his saber with both hands. Shain strikes his left, then his right also holding his blade with two hands attacking out of hatred and anger.

Shain strikes low at Censes's left leg, but he kicks Shain in the face. Shain slows down only for a brief moment. He rebounds faster then expected and slashes Censes from right to left. Censes drops to his hands and knees.

Shain backs off, panting and trying to catch his breath. Censes jolts forward with inhuman speed. He hooks his left wrist under Shain's lightsaber and jerks his arm, sending the blade flying though the air. Before Shain can pull the blade back to him, Censes punches him in in the face.

Shain stumbles back and before he can realize what hit him, Censes has kicked him in the face twice with each foot. Censes spins around, jumping in the air to kick Shain. Shain finally realises what's going on and ducks.

As he stands, he hits Censes once in the stomach with a right hook, next in his kidney with a left hook then a right left hook to his face all in about three seconds. Censes throws a left and Shain blocks with his right arm as a brace for his left, seeing that Censes is so much older and stronger than him.

Censes throws a right at his stomach and Shain rolls his elbow around as his left comes down on his nose. Censes punches Shain's left arm pit, deadening the arm. Shain hollers out in pain. He throws a kick combo which Censes gracefully dodges as if he hasn't been hit the entire battle.

Censes ducks as Shain pulls a roundhouse kick. Shain punches Censes in the center chest and jerks his right arm back like he is using the Force to pull something. Censes looks a little confused by Shain's movement.

He stands and kicks Shain's right knee, when suddenly his elemental lightsaber sticks though his spine. Shain screams out in pain with a now-broken knee. He collapses to the ground. Censes collapses where he stands.

Shain pulls the fiery blade out of the back of his opponent. Shain turns over and starts pulling himself away to leave the room but stops. He turns around and looks at the body that is on fire.

**Shain:** No... Don't do it...

Shain sighs and flicks his bade on and off twice to get to his water blade. He bends some of the water out of it and soaks the body. He turns to go back out the way he came when it dawns on him that his healing crystal still hasn't healed him.

He starts to have another Force vision. Joel's padawan Luna gets shot down by a sniper.

**Joel:** LUNA!

Joel turns around and holds her, crying over her when Aayla Secura stabs him in the back. Sarah kills Aayla, then makes her way to Aria. She starts to carrying Aria off the battle field when a sniper shoots Sarah. Cody and Bree raise more troops out of the ground. Shain hears saber combat over the comlink, then silence.

**Cody:** Shain... I-'m... so-rry...

**Bree:** NOOO! CODY!

The vision ends... He looks across the room and pulls it and his comlink to him. As soon as the crystal touches his hand it heals the broken leg. The crystal leaves him very sore but able to move. Shain stands up and turns around looking back where Censes was laying but to his surprise, he is gone.

He turns back around and is suddenly punched in the face. Censes uses his Shadow Force to send him back, flying out the window head first. Shain regains consciousness on the way down and flips over so his feet hit the ground first. He continues backward and rolls a few feet and just lays there, badly hurt. Censes jumps out the window down onto the landing platform where Shain lies.

**Censes:** I don't much like being killed!

Shain is barely able to support himself as he pushes up off the ground supporting himself with his right arm. Shain watches as a ship crashes down from space into the room they were just in. The Temple is on fire now as the ship explodes leaving a huge hole in the side of the Temple.

**Shain:** Why can't I beat you...? I can't beat you... it's impossible... I can't do this on my own... God... Please help me... I... I can't do this any more...

Shain looks up beyond Censes, who pulls one of his sabers to him and sees the angel from his dream. Suddenly the whole dream flashes though his head. He blinks a few times after it's over and Malachi lifts him up.

To Censes, it looks like something is lifting him by his arm pits, like a kitten or a puppy and sets him down on his feet. Shain takes off his Force glove and tosses, it knowing he won't be needing it. He takes off his healing, light, and Force crystals.

The three spin around above both of his hands. Carl's shadow crystal rises from his pocket and joins them. He yells at the top of his lungs and starts glowing white on his left side and black and purple from the other. His right eye is glowing gold and his left is black with a purple center.

For the first time, Censes' eyes change from angered and hatred to fear. The elemental lightsaber is pulled across the room. Shain opens it to the black and white beam that he saw Zacar use months before. Shain darts forward with the saber in his right hand.

Censes grips his saber with both hands, as does Shain. Shain swings from left to right as Censes blocks. Shain spins to his right and kicks Censes in the back, sending him toward the platform. He runs toward Censes again; this time Censes, thrusts forward with his remaining saber.

Shain pulls his saber up, blocking. He swings his blade around with both hands, striking Censes's right side. Censes grabs his side, screaming in pain - actual pain... real pain that actually hurts! Shain flips the blade around, stabbing him in the back.

Censes's eyes widen as Shain picks him up with the Force and pulls him over his hip with the blade still in his back. Shain shuts off the blade, sending him flying. He stops him and slams him to the ground. He walks over to Censes, still glowing.

Censes's eyes are filled with fear and darting everywhere. He is white as his lips shake and quiver.

**Censes:** So, this is what it's like to truly die... it hurts...

Shain turns around and starts walking away toward the burning hole in the temple

**Shain:** Yes... it is...

Censes struggles for his last breath and dies. Shain jumps up inside the Temple. He slowly starts looking more and more normal. He turns around and looks into the sunset, eventually losing all strength.

**Shain:** Yes!... God, You did it! You did it though me! YE-

Shain's sentence is interrupted by the sound of a lightsaber blade being run though his back.

**Katy:** You should have known better then to think you were going to survive this figh-

Katy suddenly gasps as Censes's dark crystal loses power over her. She realises what she has just done.

**Katy:** SHAIN! NO!

She scoops up the boy who might as well been her little brother, having known him since she was four years old. She begins bawling over him. Cassandra, Willie, Aria, Nathan Hall and Nathan Ingram all walk in from the lower level entrance that the wreckage cleared way onto the horrifying scene.

Their eyes are bloodshot and red from sobbing over the others who have died. Aria's whole upper body is bandaged. Willie has a prosthetic leg. Nathan Hall lost an arm, and has not seen a doctor yet. He stumbles over to where Shain and Katy are and falls down next to them, finally going into shock..

**Nathan H.:** Sh-Shain...

He drops down into them.

**Willie:** BRANDOOON!

He runs over to where Katy and Shain are and pushes her out of the way, shaking his friend violently. Nathan Ingram checks to see if Nathan Hall is still alive, which he is. The three girls pull themselves together into a group-hug, crying.

**Willie:** COME ON, SHAIN! WAKE UP! WE STILL NEED YOU! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ON US NOW!

**Elena:** Willie, stop... He's gone...

**Willie:** YOU CAN'T DIE YET! I NEED YOU! THERE'S NO ONE LEFT!

Nathan I. just stands there, in shock of all he is seeing. Katy pulls Willie away from Shain's dead body.

**Katy:** (shaking Willie) Willie, stop! He's gone!

Willie pushes Katy away.

**Willie:** WHAT DID YOU DO? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

**Aria:** (though her tears) Willie, we knew going into this most of us were going to die! You can't blame this on her!

**Katy:** (standing still) No... He's right... I killed him... I stabbed him in the back...

**Willie:** Where is his healing crystal? We can fix this!

**Katy:** Gone... It was destroyed... I saw it happen...

Willie sobs even harder at the loss of his best friend. He throws his lightsaber away into the rubble, burying his face into his arm. Katy takes off into the dark hallway which the group of kids came down. Willie sits down against the wall and the girls sit on both sides of him, comforting him as best they can, even though their own sobbing...

To Be Continued...

Start Date March 29th 2011

End date Friday May 27th 2011


End file.
